mermaidmelodyfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiromi Akasuna
Hiromi Akasuna (赤砂 ひろみ, Akasuna Hiromi) is a fanfictional mermaid character and the main protagonist of the fanseries Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Shine. Plot She is the red mermaid Princess of the Sea of Japan and Keeper of the red Pearl. Personality Hiromi is a timid and pleasant person. She is generous and kindhearted to animals and her friends. She shared a very strong bond with dolphins during her life underwater. Her favorite food is red velvet cake. Her least favorite food is cucumbers. Her hobbies are sight-seeing, playing volleyball, cooking, shopping and singing (the usual hobby of a mermaid). She keeps memories of her friends in a scrap book. Her favorite flower is Tsubaki (Camellia). Appearance Human Form Hiromi has light fair skin, straight scarlet red hair, that reaches to her shoulders, and normal brown eyes. She wears a red shell locket, around her neck, that has her red pearl inside, like the others. Mermaid Form Her hair becomes very long and wavy and is a rich, crimson-red color. Her eyes change to deep red. She wears pink-red bra shells and she gains a red fish tail (whenever she touches water) with red bracelets dangling around the end of the tail. A red bracelet is on her right hand and a red shell band around her left arm. Mermaid Idol Form Her mermaid princess form consists of a red and white top with a red double layered skirt, white gloves with red frills and white shoes with red frills. Mermaid Idol Form Upgrade In the upgrade, Her hair becomes a bit longer and wavier and a hairdress is added to go with her outfit. A trail of frills grow on her top piece and a second layer of frills grow on her gloves and shoes. She also wears a four-layered skirt and a red bow appears behind her dress. Relationships Family She has an older sister named Shanel and a guardian named Laila. Love Interest Rikuto Inoue Friends *Lucia Nanami *Hanon Hosho *Rina Toin *Karen *Noel *Coco *Seira Powers and Abilities Hiromi has, basically, the same abilities as the the rest of the mermaids. Her transformation phrase is, "Red Pearl Voice!" and she transforms as her clothes appear and she strikes a pose, holding the E-pitch microphone. In the upgraded version of her transformation, her E-pitch microphone is upgraded enabling her voice to become much louder and clearer. She has the ability to summon dolphins from afar and to reverse the effects of high tides and bad weather with her songs. Aqua Regina stated, that, she had the strongest voice next to Lucia and that they represent the same color line of the rainbow. In the Manga, Hiromi's catch phrase is Sweet Melody Pitch! Character Songs Trivia *Hiromi means full of beauty; big ocean. Hiromi can also have different kanji meanings for generosity, relaxation, tolerance and broadmindedness, and Akasuna means Red sand. *Her full name means Ocean Red Sand. *She has a perfect pitch in her voice. *Hiromi and Lucia represent the red color of the rainbow. *Hiromi is the least worldly mermaid in the series. Category:Characters Category:Red Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaid from the Sea of Japan Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Red Pearl Voice Category:Fanfictional Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Shine Characters Category:Kiyomichan820's Fanfictions Category:Female Characters